


Lost

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Being Lost, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Geico commercial starring Tarzan and Jane, and an old friend of mine Sean Caughman. He was the Chief of Navigation on the USS Joshua (Star Trek fan club I’m a member of, it was a Department on the ship) and had the reputation of getting lost. He missed Waco, twice. It’s not a small town. Sulu and Chekov go on a road trip, with Jim in the backseat. Sulu might be good about getting around in space, but not so much on the ground. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

“Come on! It’ll be fun!” Sulu exclaimed. He and Chekov were determined to go to Scarborough Faire, a Renaissance Festival in Waxahachie Texas. Easy directions down a couple of state highways, directions off the freeway when they got into town. Jim was not enthusiastic.

“I don’t know, I was supposed to meet Spock, Uhura and Bones here,” Jim muttered.

“Tomorrow, Captain! Today ve head for 16th Century England!” Chekov exclaimed enthusiastically. The two of them managed to drag Jim off to the nearest hovercar and pushed him into the back seat while piling into the front.

“You’re going to use the GPS, right?” Jim asked.

“I don’t need it!” Sulu exclaimed. “I can find anything!”

“Okay,” Jim said. He hoped Sulu was right. Of course boldly going in space where getting lost was a matter of finding a nearby star with which to fix their position made things a bit easier. Jim was convinced that Sulu thought all he really needed was a star to guide them by. The way the spoke Jim felt comfortable they had an idea where they were going. He curled up in the back and nodded to sleep.

Only to find a loud argument taking place two hours later. They should have been there by now. “Ve are going ze wrong direction, Karu!” Chekov stated.

“No, Pavel, we are not!” Sulu told him.

“Shreveport is in Louisiana, not Texas!” Chekov told him. “Let’s turn around before ve get too much further.”

“What happened?” Jim asked, blinking.

“I don’t know,” Sulu told him.

“We’re not there, yet,” Sulu told him.

“Obviously,” Jim said as the two started arguing again. “Computer,” Jim said to his PADD. “How do we get back to Texas?”

“You are still in Texas,” the computer responded. “Please be specific.”

“Scarborough Faire in Waxahachie Texas,” Jim responded. In moments directions back to the festival came up. He reached forward to Chekov and dropped it in his lap. “Use this or I’ll drive. And THAT will be back to Dallas!” he announced.

“Told you ve vere going the wrong direction,” Chekov muttered.

“No, you didn’t,” Sulu responded.

Jim gave up. “Scotty, could you beam me back to Dallas?” he asked into his communicator. Neither man noticed as their passenger disappeared in a flash of bright light.


End file.
